


Shattered Dreams

by WarmSunnyDays



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Pre-RWBY, Volume 6 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmSunnyDays/pseuds/WarmSunnyDays
Summary: Oneshot short story with Neo and Roman. Takes place during volume 6/ before the events of Rwby.
Relationships: Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick
Kudos: 20





	Shattered Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot fanfic.

Neo let out a deep breath. She hated that woman, every second spent with Cinder was hell. Having an illusion semblance meant Neo had to learn to fake a lot of things. Playing Cinders ally was one of the hardest things she has ever had to fake. Pretending that she agreed with Cinders lies made her feel furious, she never once agreed with that vile woman . Neo knew for a fact that Cinder was responsible. Cinder, along with that wretched girl Ruby, killed Roman, the person whom she had trusted the most. He was dear to her heart, she loved him. She missed him, she so badly wished to see him one last time. Then, she had an idea. Sure, it wouldn’t be real, but, all she wanted was to see him, she wanted to see his smile one last time. Neo conjured up an illusion, she thought hard about his face, his beautiful shiny green eyes, his bright orange hair. And then, she saw him, he was there, just as she remembered. A single tear rolled down her face. She smiled. 

Many years ago…

Neo’s eyes dodged around the large crowd, her small body being pushed around by people way larger than her. Neo was lost, she was on the verge of tears. She just wanted to help mama and papa, they told her she was old enough to go to the market alone, she was sure she could handle it. But she didn’t expect it to be this crowded. She tried to push her way through the crowd, but she wasn’t strong enough. She was a young child, the crowd was full of big and scary adults. She wanted to go home. Then suddenly she heard his voice “Neo!”, it was Roman! Her best friend. She heard him call her name again “Neo!”, she didn’t know what to do, she was mute, she couldn’t call back to him. She tried jumping up and down, but the crowd was too big, she tried waving her hands but she was too small. Suddenly, she saw him, Roman reached out his hand and gently pulled Neo out of the crowd and then she was safe. She was scared at first, but not anymore. Neo pulled Roman into a hug.

Present...

Neo stared at Roman, she never thought she’d see him ever again. Neo stepped forward and started to pull Roman into a hug, just like when they were kids. Then Roman shattered, no, the illusion shattered. That wasn’t Roman. Once again, she was hit with the harsh reality that she would never see him again, Roman was dead. And for a few seconds, she had forgotten that.


End file.
